legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Charizard
Charizard is a dragon-like Fire/Flying type Pokemon that has powerful fire attacks. It is the final evolved form of Charmander after it evolves into Charmeleon. Ash's Charizard used to act reckless and disobedient towards him. Then during the adventure on the Orange Islands, Ash tried to save Charizard from freezing to death, and it was then when Charizard remembered how Ash had rescued him as a Charmander and cared for him very much. Since then, Charizard has been a wonderful team player and friend to Ash. Charizard enjoys flying around the sky in search of powerful opponents. He breathes fire of such great heat that it melts anything. However, Charizard never turns his fiery breath on any opponent weaker than himself. Charizard is both Menslady125 and The4everrevival's favorite Fire-Type Pokemon and is the latter's favorite Generation 1 Pokemon. Its name is a combination of char, to burn, and lizard. Its Japanese name, リザードン Lizardon, is a combination of lizard and either dragon or don, the greek word for tooth, which is commonly used in dinosaur names. In Generation VIII, it has its own Gigantamax form. ReBoot Multiuniverse Charizard was one of Mewtwo's clones. His vital role was in the fic based on the episode, When Games Collide. Teaming up with the Dratini line, they headed toward a Game occupied by Bob and Megabyte which was soon merged with another. He was the one who saved the Guardian's life as the virus made him fall into the ravine. They won the Game, though Charizard wasn't able to finish Megabyte off due to Bob's interference and the fact that Enzo had to be saved. He made a cameo appearance during the Daemon Rising saga, as well as the fight with Megabyte and Gnosis. Ultimate Story Much like the anime, Ash owns a Charizard. It rebelled against him at first but then eventually came to its senses and became one of his best Pokemon. Bowser also owns a Charizard. They both share the same dragon-like characteristics, including their fire abilities. Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokémon crossover Charizard evolved from Charmeleon at the Fire Temple after he was knocked into one of the fatal lava pools. He was one of the best powerhouses on the team, and he even saved Link at times if he ever slipped off the tricky ledges during the active volcano's tremors. He was also helpful on dealing with Volvagia, but he could only do so much; despite his awesome strength and Seismic Toss, the rockfalls were too much. After the heroes were victorious, he was chosen as one of Darunia's guardians. Gallery Charizard_OS_anime.png 6-Charizard.png Charizard_OS_anime_2.png Charizard_OS_Anime_3.png charizard fire blast.JPG|Charizard's Fire Blast attack charizard fire spin.PNG|Charizard uses Fire Spin charizard flamethrower.PNG|Charizard uses Flamethrower charizard flamethrower 2.JPG charizard attack.gif charizard charge.png charizard dragon breath.png|Charizard's Dragon Breath attack charizard fiery.jpg charizard fire attack.png charizard overheat.png|Charizard uses Overheat charizard ready dragon rage.jpeg|Charizard readies his Dragon Rage attack charizard tough.png ash and charizard bro fist.jpg|Charizard and Ash give each other a bro fist ash and pikachu riding charizard.jpg ash hugs charizard.png|Group hug! ash pikachu and charizard.jpg charizard ash and pikachu happy.png Ash_Charizard_Steel_Wing.png|Charizard uses Steel Wing Clark_Charizard_Steel_Wing.png charizard pissed.gif|Charizard is pissed! Ash_Charizard_Ember.png charizard iron tail.png|Charizard uses Iron Tail Charizardite X.jpg|Charizardite X Charizardite Y.jpg|Charizardite Y Charizard-Mega Evolution X.png|Mega Evolved Charizard X Charizard-Mega Evolution Y.png|Mega Evolved Charizard Y Dragonite vs. Charizard.png Alain_and_Charizard.png|Alain's Charizard. It wears a special accessory around its neck that encases its Mega Evolutionary stone EP270 error 3.png Charizard-Gigantamax.png|Charizard's Gigantamax form WTP Charizard.png|Who's that Pokemon? WTP Charizard (2).png|Who's that Pokemon? (Johto edition) WTP Charizard (3).png|Who's that Pokemon? (Black and White edition) WTP Charizard (4).png|Who's that Pokemon? (X and Y edition) WTP Charizard (5).png|Who's that Pokemon? (Sun and Moon edition) Volvagiabattle.jpg|Charizard fights Volvagia with Link, Moltres, and Aerodactyl. lavapit.jpg Tribal.jpg|Mewtwo's flying beast possesses more battle scars and flies over the performance as his tail flame and ardency increases. TribalCont.jpg|Charizard returns to the Tribal Ceremony again as he soars over the crowds. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Non Humans Category:Pokemon Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Flyers Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Elementals Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Aerokinetic Characters Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Team heroes Category:Awesome Characters Category:Likable Characters Category:Characters who don't talk Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Characters Daveg502 is neutral towards Category:Generation I Pokemon Category:Fire Type Pokemon Category:Flying Type Pokemon Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:Menslady125's favorite Pokemon Category:The4everreival's Favorite Pokemon Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Characters Menslady125 loves the most Category:Ferrokinetic Chararacters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Shinichiro Miki Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Dragons Category:Breakout Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Characters in ReBoot Multiverse Category:Children of the Autobots' allies Category:Characters in the Tribal Ceremony Category:Pokemon with a Mega Evolution Category:Pokemon with a Gigantamax form Category:Characters in Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokemon crossover Category:Starter Pokemon